blackglovepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander
Alexander is the second mate and musician of the Black Glove Pirates. Born a Jones in West Blue, Alexander was raised on a pirate island near Summer Isle. Almost all of his family and friends were wiped out by a team of Marines led by Rickard Slatch. He joined with the survivors to harass the newly-established Marine base, and continued to stay despite most of his companions leaving. He and Damien were the last of the survivors when Cassandra arrived. In exchange for her help in eliminating the Marine presence on the island, he joined her crew. He has eaten the Kae Kae Fruit, making him a real alchemist. Appearance Alexander favors formal clothing regardless of the situation. He is frequently ridiculed by Lyn for his choice in outfit, but he takes it all in good stride. He is extremely nearsighted and can barely function without his glasses. His dark skin bears no few scars, though most of them are hidden by his jacket and pants. As a summoner and Devil Fruit User, the only weapons he needs are his hands and voice. Nevertheless, he usually amplifies his summoning with music instruments, and he favors his trumpet. His black glove is on his right hand and fingerless to allow for his transmutations. Personality Alexander's cool head and calming personality has made him invaluable in keeping the peace in the Black Glove Pirates. This is especially important when dealing with Damien, whom he regards as closer than a brother. However, his fury and hatred towards the Marines rivals that of his companion, overriding his usually logical thinking. A devout believer in piracy and the freedom it represents, he is extremely knowledgeable about its tradition and history. He also keeps up-to-date on the happenings around the world, collecting bounty posters and documenting their causes. His deviousness can be seen when he fights, using his weak appearance and reputation to surprise his foes. Relationships Crew He considers his position as second mate less important than that of his role as musician. However, most of the crew rely on him for his good advice. Cassandra Libera While not afraid of voicing his opinion if he believes Cassandra is acting in a manner unbecoming of a pirate captain, he wholeheartedly supports his captain and will do anything he can to ensure she achieves her dream. Lyn Mojigata He constantly bickers with Lyn about her choice of clothing (or lack thereof) and her repeated shortening of his name, but he knows it's all in good fun. Damien As the last two survivors of the massacre on the Charred Island, Alexander will always be by Damien's side through good times and bad. Raven Skri Alexander respects the doctor's knowledge and medical expertise and only wishes she could consider the other crewmembers as nakama, just as the rest view her. Cain Alcides As the two most level-headed Black Glove Pirates, Alexander and Cain depend on each other to be the voices of reason during the more hectic situations. Morgan Zematsal Alexander acknowledges Morgan's various skills and pride, though like all of the Black Glove Pirates, he still remembers the night when he saved Cassandra's life. Miserie He does everything he can to make Miserie as comfortable as possible and enjoys having accompaniment to his music. Allies Enemies Abilities and Powers Alexander's primary role in fighting is support, though he frequently surprises his opponents with his various abilities. Summoning His faith and practice with the shamans on his home island has given him a considerable mastery of spirits. This primarily manifests as channeling spirits through his instruments or his voice to create shockwaves to knock enemies over. His summoning has a secondary effect that isn't visible on the battlefield: a healing field around the ship that reduces the time the Black Glove Pirates spend recovering from their injuries. This is especially effective on Damien and Lyn, as they are both deal with spirits as well. Devil Fruit The Alchemy Fruit enables him to change any inorganic material into a pure substance of his choice simply by touching them. He has demonstrated considerable creativity and precision with his Fruit, often surprising his allies as well as his enemies. History Major Battles *Cassandra, Lyn, and Alexander vs. Rickard Slatch * Black Glove Pirates vs. Azmat and Fascrion warriors * Black Glove Pirates vs. Darren Madaxe, crew * Black Glove Pirates and Nikasen vs. Imperial Guard (during escape) * Alexander vs. Otan Mercenaries (unseen) * Black Glove Pirates vs. Commander Julius * Black Glove Pirates and Cain vs. Damien (multiple times) * Black Glove Pirates vs. Reichmann army * Alexander, Naga, Crucifix, and Avarice vs. Excel * Alexander and Raven vs. Rockstar * Alexander vs. Morgan * Black Glove Pirates vs. Captain Theresa, Marines * Alexander, Cain, and Morgan vs. Meili, Constance, casino employees * Black Glove Pirates vs. Hoplite Pirates Trivia *Alexander's name was chosen because of its usual shortening and his insistence that it be said in full. Category:Black Glove Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Musicians Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Natural Born Pirates